El Gato y el Ratón
by Queen-Kirei
Summary: Así podía definirse su relación: Perseguirse y escapar. Hasta que alguno de los dos se hartara del juego.


AN: Mi primer Ryuki. Amo a esta pareja con locura y tenía que escribir algo sobre ellos alguna vez.

* * *

Era como jugar al gato y al ratón.

Él la provocaba, discutían, se ignoraban, se lanzaban miradas furtivas tan intensas que llegaban a doler y, de alguna forma u otra, acababan siempre en su cama. O en su sofá, o en la cocina, o en incluso a medio vestir en el pasillo de su apartamento (recordando una tarde particularmente intensa, en donde el calor había sido demasiado sofocante, su discusión demasiado elevada y sus ganas de estar con el otro demasiado incontrolables). Era un patrón que se venía repitiendo desde hace algún tiempo, y Ryo no podía recordar cómo había comenzado todo.

Aunque, a quién quería engañar. _Claro_ que lo recordaba perfectamente, no por nada se torturaba largamente con aquel día cuando no podía conciliar el sueño, con el cuerpo tenso y acalorado, y con el aroma de la pelirroja impregnado en sus sábanas.

Porque se suponía que sería una tarde normal. Todos se habían reunido en su hogar para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de verano y el encuentro hubiese sido bastante normal, si es que al "genio" de Kazu no se le hubiese ocurrido añadir las botellas de sake que le había robado a su padre. Por supuesto, Akiyama Ryo no era ningún mojigato ni desentendido de las fiestas ni el alcohol, por lo que él y todos los chicos no tardaron en terminarse la primera botella. Y _por supuesto_ que Ruki no podía quedarse atrás, pues "todo lo que hacía, ella podía hacerlo mejor", por lo que con un rápido movimiento les arrebató una de las botellas, dándole un gran sorbo y dejándola con un sonoro golpe de vuelta en la mesa. Todo eso para después lamerse los labios de una manera jodidamente sensual y lanzarle una de sus conocidas miradas y medias-sonrisas de suficiencia.

Obviamente lo estaba provocando, aunque no de la forma habitual.

O eso le parecía a él, la verdad es que las cantidades industriales de alcohol que había bebido lo afectaron más rápido de lo pensado. Por suerte, a ella también la habían afectado y sus defensas estaban mucho más bajas de lo habitual. La atracción y la tensión latente entre ellos no era un secreto para nadie y esa noche se hizo más obvia que nunca. De un momento a otro, pasaron de hablar sobre cualquier tontería y a rozarse inocentemente, a que Ruki quedara atrapada entre la pared de la cocina y el cuerpo caliente del chico, tocándose y besándose con tanta fuerza que dolía.

No tardaron en llegar a su habitación para hacer lo que ambos deseaban desde hace tiempo. A la mañana siguiente, la chica no se encontraba por ningún lado, pero su aroma y las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda sí que habían quedado. Sonrió con ironía, pues el apodo de "gata salvaje" que le había puesto estaba más que justificado.

Y así es como su juego había comenzado; miradas significativas, escapadas de su círculo de amigos, noches enteras juntos, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de verbalizar lo que tenían, y en todas las ocasiones en que había intentado poner el tema sobre la mesa, ella lo callaba con un beso que le arrancaba un gemido ronco de la garganta seguido de un "Akiyama, hablas demasiado."

Eso era suficiente para contenerlo momentáneamente, pero su sanidad mental le pedía a gritos que hiciera algo.

* * *

Era una tortura para sus ojos.

Ryo siempre se había burlado de la escuela privada y elitista a la que asistía, pero la forma en que su blusa se ajustaba a su pecho y el vaivén de su falda lo estaban volviendo loco. Y como prácticamente la estaba traspasando con la mirada, la chica se volteó y sus ojos se encontraron. Por supuesto, bufó con molestia fingida al verlo y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero él la tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más.

—Vaya que eres insistente, Akiyama —Ruki lo observó a través de sus largas pestañas—. Esperarme después de la escuela. Eso es demasiado obsesivo, incluso para ti.

—Pues no veo que estés quejando, aunque si quieres, te suelto y te dejo en paz —Ryo le dedicó una de sus sonrisas brillantes, haciendo que rodara los ojos, pero sin hacer ningún ademan de moverse—. Eso pensé. Por cierto, te ves particularmente hermosa el día de hoy, gatita.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así —espetó ella de mala manera, pero la sonrisa de él permaneció intacta pues no pasó por alto el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Verte —respondió el chico, con una sinceridad que pareció desconcertar a la pelirroja, pues lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, cosa que lo fastidió un poco—. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa, Ruki, hemos estado haciendo el amor por más de un mes y actúas como si no ocurriera nada entre nosotros.

—Ryo... —le advirtió ella, aunque su voz más aguda de lo normal delataba su nerviosismo, además nunca lo llamaba por su nombre de pila, a no ser que se le escapara en un gemido o un susurro involuntario. Tampoco habían hablado de su relación o lo que sea que tuvieran, y estaba claro que la chica no pretendía que esa conversación fuese ahora—. No es el momento, y te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden.

—¿No es el momento? Joder, entonces cuando será —Ryo la atrajo más hacia sí con fuerza pero sin llegar a ser brusco—. Porque esto de jugar al gato y al ratón y que después te desaparezcas porque te te sientes culpable me está cansando. Me encantas, pero tengo un límite y no te voy a perseguir por siempre.

—¡No me siento culpable! —Ruki se zafó con rabia—. Es sólo que... Por Dios, es una locura. La primera vez se lo pude atribuir al alcohol y ninguno tenía que dar explicaciones. Pero la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta... ¿Qué diablos me hiciste, Akiyama? —terminó diciendo , llevándose las manos al rostro—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser el idiota molesto de siempre y ya?

Ryo sonrió divertido.

—Quizás todavía sea ese mismo idiota —le acomodó un mechón rojizo detrás de la oreja—. Solamente te diste cuenta que este idiota te gusta. Y el sentimiento es recíproco, gatita.

—Eres insoportablemente odioso.

—Puede ser. Pero tu no eres la persona más fácil de tratar, precisamente —el chico hizo un gesto de cansancio—. Te vas, vuelves, te vas, vuelves. Me estás volviendo loco. No puedes acostumbrarme a tenerte conmigo para que después te escapes, eso es muy cruel. Incluso para ti, Makino.

La aludida entornó los ojos después de la imitación de lo que le había dicho al principio.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Quieres que seamos novios y te empiece a decir apodos cariñosos? —Ruki arrugó la nariz—. Porque te lo advierto, detesto las cursilerías y lo que implica ser una pareja y–

Ryo lanzó una carcajada.

—De momento, me conformo con que no te escapes después de acostarnos —rozó levemente sus labios con los de ella, tomándola por sorpresa—. Te prometo que puedo ser una compañía bastante decente, y no sólo ser una máquina sexual —la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, divertida—. Podemos ir al cine, puedo llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pedir una pizza mientras vemos televisión basura para que puedas despotricar contra ella libremente, e incluso puedes desafiarme en las cartas hasta que te canses. Para que te des cuenta que mi presencia no es tan desagradable.

Ruki lo miró intensamente y Ryo tragó saliva. No podía estar quieto con esos ojos felinos clavados en él, pues conocía esa mirada perfectamente; o deseaba estar con él en ese mismo momento, o lo quería descuartizar por haber dicho todas esas cosas sin que nadie se lo preguntara. Pero al verla sonreír con arrogancia unos segundos después, pudo tranquilizarse ya que la segunda opción estaba descartada.

—¿Y entonces qué me dices, Ruki? Quieres intentar algo más o sólo quieres–

—¿Es que no puedes callarte nunca, Akiyama? —rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo besó con fuerza. Ryo la miró con sorpresa, pero le correspondió el beso con el mismo ímpetu—. Siempre hablando y hablando, cuando no es necesario.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Es un "te daré una oportunidad y espero que no la arruines".

—Es todo lo que necesito, preciosa —respondió él con su mejor sonrisa, dándole un corto beso en los labios.

La chica rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar, murmurando "presumido" y otros adjetivos igual de desagradables, con un Akiyama que no cabía en su emoción y que la seguía hasta caminar a la par con ella.

Su juego de perseguirse y escaparse se había acabado, y quizás ahora otro tipo de juego podría comenzar entre ellos.


End file.
